Losing All Obscurity
by volleyballgirl1988
Summary: Begins in the summer after 6th year. This isn't about them falling in love. They had been in love. Who knows? Maybe they still are. But this is about learning from what went wrong. This is about second chances. HDr. Possible others.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

_Well this is the story that pops my fan-fic cherry. I'm new to this and I would love constructive criticism! I also realize that some of what I write will not completely correspond to the books, and this is fine with me. But if you're nit-picky and it bugs you, feel free to let me know in a review or something! I also plan on having the next chapter longer, and maybe a better intro into the story. Happy reading!_

Disclaimer: If any of these characters or the Harry Potter books belonged to me, I would be in the Caribbeans right now...buuut it's 20 degrees here, so they're obviously not mine.

* * *

**Prologue:**

She saw him. She watched him run through the portal, through which only death eaters could enter, and she knew he was lost. It's funny sometimes how the complete loss of hope can affect people. It makes some people give up, but not her. It made her fight harder.

With renewed vigor she sent curses hurling at the burly death eater in front of her, sending him crashing to the ground. She fought viciously for what seemed like hours with the second death eater that came over and replaced his fallen comrade, until something caught her eye, Professor Snape running with a blond haired boy behind him.

Her emotions over took her. She swiftly kneed the death eater in a not-so-friendly place, and turned to run after Harry, who was sprinting after _them_.

As the two teens ran, one after the other, and quite oblivious to the other, they caught up with who they were chasing. Harry ran to duel Snape, still not noticing his friend was behind him. She ran as fast as her legs would go and as quietly as she could to the distraught teenager heading towards the gates.

She felt like time was slowing down as she reached out and grabbed his arm. He spun around, wand drawn, to face whoever had touched him.When he realized whose face he was staring into, he instantly looked away.

"What have you done?!?!" She screamed at him, while she backed up. She couldn't bear to have him attempting to reach out for her. "You're a murderer... You're a liar!. But what's worse is you're a COWARD!!"

She noticed how he was shaking, barely standing up. Her heart told her to run to him, to help him, but her head told her to let him have it, then let him go. And she always listened to her head, at least back then. "I should kill you for what you've done" She shakily informed him.

He was in shock, staring at the ground, shaking, starting to sweat, and Malfoy's don't sweat. He could hear her words, but they were jumbling together. He couldn't focus. Nothing was making sense to him. Nothing except that fact that he hated losing control like this, but he was slightly used to it by now.

"Instead I'm letting you go." She quietly announced, her voice cracking.

He looked up at this. He was no longer shaking, instead he was looking deeply into her eyes. He had his self-control back now. He was brought crashing back down to reality. He held his breath, internally begging her not to say the inevitable.

She had to make this quick or she would lose her resolve. She felt her heart shatter as she said the words she could never take back. "I never want to see you again, Draco. You were obviously a mistake. A big, big mistake."

For the first time that night he felt pain, horrible, horrible pain. Everything terrible he had ever experienced (which added up to quite a heavy weight) seemed to crash down on him at once. This whole night felt surreal, his whole life felt surreal. She couldn't be serious, she was all he had.

"It's really over?" He choked out in a near-whisper.

She glanced up the road where she could make out the outline of Harry trying desperately, and failing desperately to duel Snape. She very faintly heard Snape laugh at her best friend's attempt to curse him again. For some reason unknown to her, when she spun around to the blonde boy, she was even angrier than before.

"What did you think would happen Draco?!" She screamed at him, absolutely furious that she couldn't hate him, but trying her very best to, "That I'd leave with you?! That I would join him?!! I wanted you to CHOOSE!!!"

"FUCK GRANGER!!" He screamed back, his shock and pain turning into anger, as it usually did, "YOU NEVER _ASKED_ ME TO CHOOSE!!!"

And she knew it was true, she hadn't. She had always assumed he would just know that she wanted him to. Just as he had trouble telling her about his family, she had trouble telling him what she wanted from him. Because she was desperately afraid he would refuse to give it to her. That he would leave her, and she couldn't handle that. So she was leaving him, at the worst possible time.

They heard something coming in their direction. Snape was running towards them, he grabbed Draco, not noticing Hermione until he had already knocked her down. As he saw the young man try to think up an excuse for her being there, he saved him the trouble. "I already know, Mr. Malfoy, the other teachers may choose to see only what they wish, but your little affair was quite obvious to _me_. Now, we have to go. There isn't much time."

And with that the two men ran. She didn't even bother to get up off the ground as she watched them. She sat there as hard rain started to pour on her face and lightning lit up the skies. He looked back at her once before Snape yanked him out of sight. And the reality of what he had done, and what she had done, hit her like a slap across the face.

The next time she would see him, nothing would be left of the man she loved. He would be bloody...and cruel...and hard...and it would be on opposite sides of the battlefield...or so she thought.


	2. Ch 1 The Stolen Wallet

Disclaimer: Would you like to know a secret? I don't own Harry Potter, shocking, I know.

* * *

The sun was streaming through the windows, and fell across her face, waking her with the promise of a beautiful day. And for the first time in a month, she felt like her mood might just correspond with the weather. She lay in bed, savoring the last few minutes beneath the warm sheets, before accepting that she had to get up. She never was a morning person, it took her at least 15 minutes and some water splashed on her face before she would usually even talk to people when she first get up.

Heaving a great sigh, she threw back her covers and her toes touched the cold bare floor of her studio style apartment. She slowly drudged to her small kitchenette to fix herself a cup of grape juice. After her father had left last summer, and her mother begin having her..._problems,_ she had begged her grandmother to finish in the basement below the house. She actually won this battle with her grandmother, which was incredibly surprising, as she very rarely did. Only one restriction was placed upon her, she had agree to have dinner with her grandmother and mother upstairs at least three times a week while she was not in school in order to keep her new freedom. She smiled remembering the time she had put her door to the outside world to use one weekend at the end of February, then quickly scowled, trying, like she had been all summer to push every thought of him out of her mind.

Putting her cup down, she pulled Crookshanks down from off of the top of her refrigerator, why he liked to sit up there so much was beyond her, and headed towards the bathroom. After a refreshing shower, she finally was able to put a few words together. She picked out a white flowing skirt that hit just below her knee, and light blue halter top to go with it. She said a few spells to get her hair under control and into big pretty curls, applied just a tad of light make-up (yes believe it or not, he had done SOME good for at least, she didn't dress like a blind nun anymore), and yelled upstairs to her grandmother that she was heading out. To which her grandmother quickly replied "Is your escort here yet? I don't want you going out all alone." She rolled her eyes, she was after all almost seventeen, but quickly lied to her grandmother that she was meeting Ron at an ice cream shop near Diagon Alley, which she would have remembered if she wasn't busy attending too her useless mother. Her grandmother quickly told her to come upstairs and kiss her good bye, not to talk back, and say good bye to her mother.

Walking up the stairs, she quickly pecked her grandmother on the cheek, waved at her mother, and walked out the front door. Hermione Granger having developed an attitude problem was something no one saw coming, but of course a lot of things that had developed recently no one had seen coming. And it wasn't her fault after all, she was just a product of what they had made her, right? Shaking her head of such thoughts she decided to try for the first time in a long time, to really focus on having a good day, instead of just making it through the day. After all, tonight she would reunite with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, all of whom she missed dearly, and they would celebrate Harry's seventeenth birthday.

Diagon Alley was full of life today, which was actually odd. She figured it must be the fact that the ministry had recently set up a magical law enforcement office there, making it a little more secure, which in turn made the people feel a little safer about shopping there. She realized a few of the old shops had reopened, but sadly, Ollivander's remained closed. Hermione liked the old man and wondered where he was. She remembered back to the day she had gotten her wand. He told her that as a muggle born she was expected to fail, but that she must not. Especially since the wand that had chosen her had such a past. A glorious past, one full of passion, excitement, and destiny. He told her that her wand, could do magic that not even Voldemort himself could perform, but he also told her that she didn't get to choose when the magic came, the wand chose, for it was wiser than her. Not once had she seen any inclination that her wand was special, but she liked the story, even if she didn't believe it.

She headed up to Flourish and Blotts to look at the books, and actually found something for Harry there. It was a very interesting looking book called "Seventeen things you can do now that you're seventeen." She knew how excited he was about this birthday and finally being free from his aunt and uncle, so she decided to get it for him, then stop off at the local chocolate store and buy him some candy to go along with it. Waving to the many, many fellow Hogwarts students she saw along the way, saying hello as she pushed through the large group of Gryffindor boys all crowded around the outside of the Quidditch Supply Shop, she headed back to the leaky cauldron.

She was happy with her day trip, but realizing that Harry's party was to start soon and the day had really gotten away for her, she was quite glad to be leaving. Especially when she saw that a few Slytherins, including the nasty Pansy Parkinson were heading into Diagon Alley as she was heading out. Giving her a death glare on the way out Parkinson bumped into her purposefully, then shrieked "Don't touch my clothes you filthy mudblood!!!"

To which Hermione quickly responded, wand to her throat, "And don't be so quick to insult some who could hex you into _oblivion_ Parkinson!" The pug-faced girl, looked at the girl, knowing she was outmatched, and looked around at the Slytherins watching. "You watch your back Granger" She said shakily, trying her best too look tough, and then quickly headed off down the street.

Doing her best to shrug the unfriendly encounter off. Hermione headed towards a back table in the leaky Cauldron where she was to meet Remus Lupin. Walking into the small restaurant, she smiled at her favorite professor, who warmly smiled back as he extended his arm to her in an older brotherly fashion and said "Hello Ms. Granger, I do believe we are late for a party." Hermione smiled, took his arm, when her cell phone went off.

She reached inside, realized it was just a text message from one of her muggle friends about her not knowing if her boyfriend truly loved her. She put her phone quickly back inside her purse, since it was eliciting some odd looks in the wizarding bar. It was then that she realized her small wallet was gone. "Someone's stolen my wallet!" she exclaimed to Professor Lupin, who in return replied "You're kidding! Petty theft is getting ridiculous in London, even here in Diagon Alley it's starting to happy, well what was in it? A lot of money or anything of great importance?"

"Well, no. I only had ten dollars and a library card inside it, I mean I don't use it all that much" "Well that's a relief, do you want to go file a report with magical law enforcement, or try to look for it?" "No, no" She replied, knowing they were already late for the party "let's head on, I don't want to be late for his birthday." It was odd though, when she thought about it...she didn't have much money, she didn't look like she would even have much money. So what on earth would someone go to the trouble of stealing a teenager's wallet?

Feeling like her day was a little less wonderful, she had no idea that in less than an hour she would have much much more to worry about than her wallet.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yes this chapter is more background and shopping,etc. things that seem unimportant now, however they will be very important later on. I know the story may seem a bit slow, but it will pick up soon, within the next chapter. I just had to set up a few things so everyone can understand what's goin on later!_


End file.
